


Just Give Me a Reason

by rosesofenvy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't hate me for this, High School Musical AU, M/M, and it's not even completely finished, but because its new years i really want to post this, but i will most likely be continuing it later, for right now it's a oneshot, i started wrtiting this about a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesofenvy/pseuds/rosesofenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We used to listen to 'Just Give Me a Reason' by P!nk in the car a lot so that was the inspiration for this entire thing.</p>
<p>I've got more of this story typed up but for right now this is it. <br/>Oikawa and Iwaizumi don't know each other, this is the first time they'd met. <br/>Also in honor of the HSM anniversary.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Give Me a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> We used to listen to 'Just Give Me a Reason' by P!nk in the car a lot so that was the inspiration for this entire thing.
> 
> I've got more of this story typed up but for right now this is it.   
> Oikawa and Iwaizumi don't know each other, this is the first time they'd met.   
> Also in honor of the HSM anniversary.

Iwazumi casts a bored glance at the screaming group of people around the center of the room, many of them enraptured by the two teens singing along to the karaoke machine that'd been set up sometime before midnight. Although they were on a slightly raised platform off the ground, he could only see the very tops of the two girls heads.

He hadn't wanted to come to the party, since it was one commemorating the start of their senior year at school and nearly everyone was here, but he was more or less pressured into it.

A burst of cheering erupts and Iwazumi takes that as the song ending, since he could barely hear it anyway. The two girls clamber off the platform, making a ripple in the crowd, but it fades within seconds.

"New victims!" Someone yells.

"Yeah let's get the next two people up here!"

The people in the crowd spread out as that announcement is yelled, many jumping and flailing their available hands (most holding drinks) in hopes of being picked. Spotlights flash over the swarm from somewhere up in the balcony, and Iwazumi stares up at the bright light in distaste as it hovers over him, then stops.

"There's one, who'll be the other!" The host crows, everyone avidly turning to watch the other moving light. Iwazumi feels himself scowling, but knows that participating is unavoidable as he spots his friends glaring at him from the outskirts of the crowd. A clear message of 'you get up there and sing or else.'

"And there he is! Come on guys it's your turn!"

Iwazumi lets himself sigh as he sets his drink down on a table on the walk up to the platform. Many of the drunk teens pat him on the shoulders and back, ruffling hands through his hair as he walks up. From the other side of the platform he sees his singing partner wading through the crowd opposite of him, and it's a stranger that he raises his eyebrow at.

Windswept looking brown hair, a glowing smile, and calculating eyes. A guy he’d never seen him before.

"Alright, and now for your randomly selected song!" Iwazumi picks up one of the mics, twirling it almost anxiously in his hand, at least he was buzzed enough he didn't care about the inevitability of his embarrassment. The stranger also picks up a mic, grinning eagerly.

The raucous chatter dims slightly as a piano starts out, and Iwazumi has to take a moment to recognize it. After a second he turns to the stranger, "I'm not singing the girl part, too high pitched."

The guy just laughs in good humor, a surprisingly kind sound, "Of course, you didn't seem like the type with a girly voice." Iwazumi doesn't know whether to be offended or not, so he just shrugs and looks at the large screen displaying the lyrics. He was surprised with how light and lilting the stranger's voice was. Almost delicate.

"Right from the start-" The stranger begins softly, carefully matching the proper pitch to the song, not increasing his volume until he gets to the chorus. Iwazumi takes a deep breath as the first part of the chorus ends, and he joins in.

"I'm sorry I don't understand where all this is coming from-" He matches, feeling a hint of nervousness as he almost stutters when the guy says the few background words. When they get to the joined part, the nervousness fades and is replaced with elation as they keep matched perfectly.

"We'll come clean!"

Iwazumi finds himself being amazed that this guy could sing so well, hitting those notes with such accuracy. He's almost sad when the song ends, and they're met with an uproar of applause and screams.

However he doesn't waste time stepping down, smiling at those who compliment him, but continues to weave back through the crowd to reach the lesser populated part of the room. Once near the wall, he takes a deep and calming breath.

A hand pats his shoulder and he jumps in surprise before seeing it's the guy he'd sung with.

"Yo," The guy greets, tilting his head with a smile, "Nice singing with you. I'm Oikawa Tooru."

"Iwazumi Hajime," He answers, smiling slightly himself, "Nice job."

Oikawa laughs, "Well it's been awhile since I've actually done anything like that, but I must admit it was fun."

"I’ve never seen you before, just move here?" Iwazumi says, he could already guess that he wasn’t from around here due to his slight accent.

"Yep, it’s just for my senior year. "

“Really? That’s kind of weird.” Iwazumi comments, tilting his head to the side.

“Is it?” Oikawa smiles and laughs again, “I guess most people would see it that way.”

Iwazumi’s response is cut off by a sudden cacophony of screams from the teens around the stage. He’s almost tempted to cover his ears, but instead just winces and knocks back what’s left in his drink so that he could throw the cup away.

He and Oikawa both turn to look at the screens displaying the karaoke lyrics, which has now switched to showing numbers, the countdown to New Year’s.

“Ten!”

He looks over at Oikawa out of the corner of his eye, who’s staring at the countdown with a wide eyed expression.

“Nine!”

“Come here,” Iwazumi yells over the shouts, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist and pulling him over to the balcony.

“Eight!”

“What why?” Oikawa asks, curiously watching Iwazumi as he leads him through the doors.

“Seven!”

“You don’t expect to get a good view of the fireworks by staring at the countdown do you?” Iwazumi replies, releasing Oikawa’s arm once he’s standing beside him.

“Six”

“Fireworks!” Oikawa says excitedly, “I didn’t think they’d be doing them!”

“Five!”

“We’re high schoolers what would you expect?” Iwazumi replies wryly.

“Four!”

“Private school,” Oikawa answers, gaining a more sheepish expression.

“Three!”

Iwazumi shakes his head, saying sarcastically, “You’ve missed out on the many ‘pleasures’ of public school.”

“Two!”

“One!”

The rush of fireworks cuts off Oikawa’s reply, and both of them look up at the bright lights that mix with the stars.


End file.
